


The camera incident

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:43:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Awkward to say the least.
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan
Series: Denee (Dennis Creevey/Lee Jordan) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114931
Kudos: 1





	The camera incident

Our tale begins in Lee Jordan's dormitory on a hot summer's day. It's only him in the room and he's about to change into his swimming trunks because he's going to join his best friends, Fred and George Weasley in ihe Black Lake, but what he is unaware of is Dennis Creevey hiding under one of the beds spying on him. Dennis has had a crush on Lee since his arrival at Hogwarts and with his camera close to hand he wants to take a picture of him.

Lee was whistling as he removed his shirt.

Colin surprised at his physique, pressed a button on his camera.

Click.

Lee spun round, he was halfway through taking his trousers off. He paused and asked, "Who's there?"

Dennis nervously crawled out from beneath the bed with his eyes lowered to the ground. He said, "I just wanted a photograph, but I didn't mean to take one of you like this."

Lee replied, "Dennis, right? If you wanted a photo, you should've just said so."

Dennis muttered, "I'm sorry."

Lee insisted, "Let me see that camera."

Dennis handed it to him and told him, "It was an accidental shot, honest."

Lee glanced at the photograph and met Dennis's eyes as he smiled. "It's a great picture, but maybe next time don't spy on me to get it."

Dennis gasped. "You're not angry with me?"

Lee handed him his camera back and smirked. "As long as you don't go showing that photo off to your friends, then I'm not angry with you in the slightest; Den."

Dennis reassured him, "I would never do that."

Lee beamed, "Good, then let's call this a pact. If you never show that photograph of me to another soul, I'll never tell anyone about you spying on me just to get a photograph. Deal?"

Dennis responded, "Deal. Besides, this photo is one for my journal. I'd never show it to anyone."

Lee grinned. "I'm journal material? Interesting."

Dennis gestured to his bare chest and inquired, "Are you, uh; going to get changed?"

Lee laughed. "In the heat of the moment, I forgot all about that." He added, "No, I've changed my mind. I'll let the twins know that I have other plans for this fine Saturday afternoon."

Dennis sighed. "They'll be upset that you've blown them off."

Lee smirked. "Not when they find out that I'm going on a date."

Dennis frowned. "Really? Who with?"

Lee stated, "A certain wizard who loves photography."

Dennis mumbled, "I wasn't aware of your relationship status, my bad."

Lee chuckled. "It's you, silly."

Dennis's eyes went wide and he stuttered, "R-Really?"

Lee nodded and smiled slightly. "What do you say, budding photographer?"

Dennis squeaked. "Yes!"


End file.
